


The Syren Cry

by Moon_for_moon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Merman!Len, Near Death Experience, Pirate AU, Protective!Barry, hurt!Len, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_for_moon/pseuds/Moon_for_moon
Summary: Barry never expected to see a merman in real life, much less to be sent on a mission to capture one by his captain in hopes of finding a life extending pit of some sort.But the blood thirsty monsters he was told to expect turn out to be much more beautiful than he’d thought possible.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

"Be the woman of my dreams, hold the world above your knees, feel the power in your love, see the beauty but do not touch.." 

The tune came out all sorts of wrong and off key. The few sailors actually humming along were all much too terrified to put any real thought into the song. 

What kind of stupid plan was this? Capturing a live mermaid, the most dangerous creatures of the sea, as beautiful as they were deadly. 

Captain Thawne was the one who'd ordered the mission. And yet he was safely on shore, watching while the group's ridiculously small boat drifted further and further away in the cold and dark waters. 

Barry watched the moon's reflection with weary emotions. His heart was drumming in his chest. He could feel danger all around them and swore he could see shadows of metallic scales surface every few minutes. 

He carried on singing, dreading the eventual deaths that would follow this mission. Mermaids were known for their beautiful voices, or mostly for the magical spell they could cast, pulling unaware sailors into the waters to drown and devour them. From what he’d heard. 

Barry shivered. He'd studied enough about the sea monsters to know this was a terrible and doomed plan. Unfortunately the captain hadn't listened and instead sent the prisoner on the death mission to "put all that knowledge to good use for once." 

How had this even happened? He was a man of the mind, not the sword. He should be back home, writing books and helping his home grow, not in the middle of nowhere, on some crazy mission to find some fountain of youth, Lazarus pit, or whatever it was called, for an arrogant and cruel man. 

But it was the only way. Thawne had promised him gold in exchange for his services and Barry had naively agreed. He'd needed the money. 

Oh how he regretted his decision.. 

"Look!" 

The boat rocked dangerously as the entire crew spun to stare at what Cisco was suddenly pointing at. Barry's breath caught in his chest as his eyes fell on the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. 

Her long brown hair framed her angelic face and her gaze seemed alert yet soft as a mother watching her baby. 

"Kill it!" Zolomon shouted, throwing himself towards the creature, dagger in hand. An army of arms barred him from his target while a wave of shouts rose up. The mermaid flinched away and disappeared under the water. 

"Don’t hurt her!” 

The woman reappeared at the surface a few moments later, approaching the boat once again and placing her arms over the edge. Cisco moved carefully and sat closest to her. His stare caught the reflection of a beautiful gold tail slowly moving with the water. 

"You're real.." He whispered softly. 

The mermaid tilted her head to the side and gave a soft smirk. 

"Do you understand me?" 

A long minute of silence went by while the creature's eyes travelled over all eight of the men aboard the small boat. 

"Be the woman of my dreams, hold the world above your knees, feel the power in your love, see the beauty but do not touch.."

Her voice rose soft as silk and Barry's jaw sank. He'd never heard such a beautiful sound before. It was like sunlight, honey, home, and safety all mixed in a beautiful and delicate blanket of notes. 

Barry looked back at the shore where Thawne and most of the ship's crew stood. It all seemed so far away. One by one, more heads breached the surface as a dozen more sea creatures rose from the waters like angels. 

Only the mermaid's voice filled the air and the pirates couldn't do anything except accept the gift soothing their souls. Cisco was moving forward, and the woman was moving backwards, little by little, getting closer and closer to the water until his face was only inches from the sea and the water delicately framed the beauty's face. 

"Be the woman of my dreams.." 

The song ended just as the creature's head submerged under water. Cisco stared into her eyes through the thin layer separating them. Her hair danced around peacefully. 

She smiled slowly but it seemed different. Her lips curled into a mocking smirk instead of an innocent grin and two sharp- vampire like- teeth revealed themselves under her soft lips. 

The crew didn't have time to brace themselves as a shriveling cry suddenly rose around them and all hell broke loose. 

Cisco just barely had time to jump back, breaking the spell a second before the mermaid's hands closed around his shoulders in an attempt to pull him into the water. 

Barry watched in horror as one of the monsters managed to grab Julien and yank him into the water. The screams were the worst, deafening, blinding, there was nothing they could do. Hands grabbed onto the edge of the boat, pulling, rocking, trying to tip it over. 

Zolomon drew his sword and swung at the waters blindly, forcing the creatures back. Barry grabbed a pair of oars and started rowing desperately. Freezing waves crashed onto the boat. 

They could still get back to shore. There was still hope. A particularly strong hit crashed into the side of the boat and screams were muffled by the water as their only chance at survival dumped them into the freezing sea. 

Barry just had enough time to pull his sword out and stab forward, slowed by the water, to pierce one of the creatures before it grabbed him. He swam desperately, his arms straining at the intense effort. He could hear the sirens and the men scream behind him up until he reached the rocks of the shore. When his feet could finally touch the bottom of the sea he ran like hell was chasing him. Water came up to his thighs but he could still make it. 

The ghost ships around him were nothing short of terrifying, abandoned to rot after their crews had suffered the same fate his team had. Up on the mountain he could see the lighthouse's fire burning with unnatural brightness. 

A hand closed around his leg and yanked him back just as the lighthouse exploded into flaming pieces, one of them landing where he'd just been about to step with a crushing force. More giant rocks started falling around him, crashing into ships and sending flames to lick the ghost ships. 

The hand vanished and Barry kicked at the water, hysterically pushing himself back up to his feet and pulling his sword out once again. 

Something was moving furiously under a pile of wood and stone. Barry caught a flash of blue and ran as fast as he could the few feet of water to start pulling the rubble away. He tried to grab a fin but it slipped from his grasp as the creature managed to pull itself out from under the rocks and disappeared on the other side of them. 

Barry followed, pushed forward by the adrenaline pumping trough his veins. He was smaller than the mermaid and could much more easily slip through the wreckage. He slid between the two boulders where she'd swam and stabbed his sword forward. 

A sharp cry filled his ears over the rumble of the fire and the other sailors' distant shouts. Barry froze, hand still firmly gripping his weapon. Water rose to his knees and could no longer hide the beauty before him from his eyes. 

It wasn't a woman, but a man. With a beautiful long tail covered in deep blue scales. A few scars were visible on his torso and abdomen but they didn't take away any beauty from his sculpted figure. 

But Barry remained stuck on his eyes. The color was a blend of ocean and sky that no other living being in any world could wear better. The merman was staring at him, fear and pain hidden behind a furious glare. It hissed at him, exposing its sharp teeth. It was trapped, rocks behind it and Barry blocking the only exit. 

The creature broke the staring contest to look at something at Barry's feet. Barry followed and gasped as realization hit him. 

His sword had pierced the merman's fin, pinning it down and threatening to slice the entire thing if the creature tried to escape. The water around the wound was a dark red, tainted by blood. Barry pulled his sword out immediately and the creature shuddered in pain, pulling its tail away from him. 

Barry kept his sword in hand and swallowed painfully. His throat felt tight and a dizzy feeling was swimming trough his stomach. The creature kept its attention completely on him, tensing at the slightest twitch of his finger. 

"I'm gonna let you go.." Barry whispered softly, making his voice as unthreatening as possible. He could feel something in the back of his mind telling him that the creature didn't deserve to be made Thawne's property. Maybe it had cast a spell on him, maybe singing wasn't its only power, but he knew in his soul that it belonged in the sea. 

The creature stared at him angrily, not letting its guard down for a second. 

A net came crashing down over it before either of them could move. The merman screamed, hissed and growled as pirates spilled into the shallow pool and started grabbing at him, trying to hold his tail down and pass more nets around him. 

Barry was too shocked to move. The creature's screams and struggles only intensified as it was dragged out of the water and pinned down. 

"Good work, mister Allen!" Came Thawne's voice over the cloud of shouts. "It appears you're proving yourself to be more than just a bookworm." 

Barry wanted to answer but his vocal chords were empty. He could only watch, powerless to do anything, as the merman was lifted off the ground and brought back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry woke up just as the sun started rising. Guilt was churning in his brain and made it impossible to sleep any longer. He got up, mindful not to wake anyone else and silently moved below deck. 

The floors creaked under his weight and fear weighed down on him with every increasing risk of getting caught. He stopped at the door and slowly pushed the heavy metal lock open. 

The room only had a small window and the sun wasn't strong enough to light it properly yet. Through the darkness he could make out a large glass aquarium set on the floor. It was only a few feet wide and not high enough for the merman inside to sit up or move around much. Just looking at the box made his skin itch with claustrophobia. 

The merman was awake. Barry could only imagine his discomfort. His wrists were bound behind his back and a gag had been placed over his mouth. Barry lit a lantern and approached slowly. The creature caught sight of the mouvement but didn't lash out.

Barry couldn't stop himself from staring at the tail but winced when he noticed the injury on one of the fins. The merman followed his stare and glared murderously. 

Barry's free hand slowly reached out. The creature shifted warily and gave a weak hit against the glass with its tail. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Barry pulled his hand back and spun to face the door. Thawne stood in the entrance, calm and unbothered but ready to make a blood bath at any moment. 

"I- Yes! Yes, he is." Barry glanced behind himself and noticed the creature's change in posture, the way it seemed more panicked and alert. 

Thawne walked towards them and observed at the merman. "Care to explain what you're doing down here?" He lightly knocked on the glass and smiled in amusement when the creature flinched and twisted its arms to try and free itself. 

"I was just checking in on him. You know.. make sure he's okay.." 

Thawne turned to face him and gave him a curious look. "Are you worried about our little friend?" 

"No! I mean, yes, a little." 

Thawne remained silent for a few seconds before shrugging. "You would've been a terrible pirate, mister Allen. These creatures are monsters. They deserve nothing, especially not your pity." 

Barry nodded uncomfortably. "I'll keep it in mind." He looked back at the merman and held himself from letting out a deep sigh. 

"Good." Thawne waved his hand in direction of the door and followed as Barry started leaving. 

"I just have one question." Thawne cocked an eyebrow. "What are you going to do to him?" 

"That, mister Allen, is none of your business." 

"Are you going to hurt him?" 

Thawne sighed exasperated and slid the lock back into place, this time pulling out the key and slipping it in his pocket. "I will do what is necessary to get what I want. If I have to rip its tail off then be it. It's probably done worse to some of us anyway." 

Barry frowned but held his tongue. A shout from above deck caught their attention. 

"Land!" 

Thawne walked away, calling out before he disappeared up the stairs. "We've arrived. Stay focused on the mission, mister Allen. I'd hate to have you jump deck. I doubt the mermaids would be merciful if they found you swimming after we took one of their own." 

Barry could only nod silently. His gaze lingered on the locked door for a few moments before he followed behind the ship's captain. 

XXX 

Barry followed behind the group. The island was a dense mess of vegetation. Four members of the crew were walking a few yards ahead, carrying the giant glass cage with a lot of difficulty. 

"Hurry!" Zolomon shouted ahead of them. "We don't have all day!" 

The merman was squirming in the tank, banging against the glass every few minutes and groaning behind the gag. Barry felt sick to his stomach. 

They passed around a tree and over what must've been its roots because one of the carriers suddenly tripped. 

Barry gasped as the cage slipped from his grasp and crashed to the ground. The glass exploded in a million shards and water poured out everywhere.

Barry pushed to the front of the group and watched uselessly as the merman twisted on the ground, his fingers digging into the dirt like he was trying to pull himself away from his captors. 

The merman's tail seemed to shrink in volume and a line drew itself along it. Barry watched in complete aw as the squales shifted to skin and two legs replaced the powerful tail, leaving the prisoner naked and powerless to the silent chuckles and obscene comments that rose from around him. 

He pulled his legs to his chest in an attempt to cover his dignity and bowed his head down, panting trough his nose to try and calm down. 

Barry didn't waste another second. Without thinking he shrugged his vest off and unbuttoned his shirt. The merman struggled a little when Barry draped it around his shoulders but welcomed the fabric with a low groan. 

Barry glanced at Thawne for a second before pulling his sword out and slicing the bonds. A wave of protests rose from the crowd but Thawne did not comment on the unauthorized action. 

The merman pulled his arms to his mouth and angrily ripped the gag off, hissing aggressively at the pirates. Barry flinched but refused to back away, instead remaining by the prisoner's side. 

"Walk." 

Both Barry and the merman stared up at Thawne. The merman growled lowly and pulled his knees to his chest a little closer. 

"Walk." Thawne repeated a little more impatiently, the threat clear in his voice. 

The merman glared but slowly pushed himself up on his feet. Barry tried assisting but one hiss and he understood the message. The merman stood on shaky legs and tried taking a step forward. His knees gave out and he collapsed. He didn't let go of the shirt he'd clutched around himself to break his fall and landed on his side with a frustrated cry. 

"Can't.." The merman whispered through gritted teeth. His voice was raw and hesitant. Barry guessed that his human vocabulary mustn't have extended to much more than a few sentences. 

Thawne sighed with annoyance and turned to his second in command. "Kill it." 

Zolomon smiled and drew his sword, taking a few steps towards them and rejoicing at the fear that filled the merman's eyes. 

"Wait!" Barry shouted. He looked between Thawne and the captive. "I'll carry him." He places on arm behind the merman's back and the other under his legs before whispering in his ear, "Wrap your arms around me." 

The merman shook his head and turned away from him, halfheartedly pushing him away. "I no ask for help." He growled. 

Barry ignored the impatient tapping of Thawne's sword against the ground. "Please." 

The merman winced painfully and slowly wrapped one arm around Barry's shoulders. Barry stood up and cringed when he saw Thawne's annoyed expression. 

"Don't fall behind." The captain ordered as he turned back and started walking again. 

Barry could only nod and follow, pretending not to feel the merman in his arms curl closer and tense every time another crew member started walking next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry set the merman down a large rock and crouched down beside him. "So beautiful." He whispered mostly so himself. The merman didn't look at him and kept his eyes on the ground. "But so deadly." 

Indeed, it was so hard to imagine that such an angelic creature could eat humans as a snack. A flash of pain crossed the merman's eyes as he stared at Barry. "Deadly.. no." 

"You tried to kill me." Barry reminded, trying to leave his voice neutral and not let any anger slip in. The creature was already afraid enough. It didn't need him adding to the pile on top of it. 

"No. No kill." The merman struggled to find the words. "Protect. You different." 

Barry frowned, not understanding what was being said so him. "What do you mean, protect? You tried to drag me into the water, you pulled me and I only survived because rubble came crashing down.. on.. us." 

Barry blinked a few times as he finally understood what the merman was saying. "You pulled me out of the way.." He remembered now, the giant rock crashing where he'd been just a moment before the merman had pulled him out of the way. "You saved me." 

The merman didn't answer and looked away at something behind him. 

Barry gently placed his hands over the prisoner's. The merman tensed up again but didn't try to move. 

"Thank you." Barry said earnestly. He stood up but just as he was about to walk away the merman grabbed his wrist. 

Barry turned back to the him with a questioning look and tried to gently pull his arm free but the creature held on tight. 

"Stay.."

Barry glanced at the others. Thawne was busy with a map and Zolomon was talking with other pirates. He sat down next to the merman and allowed him to keep his hand on his wrist. 

"I'm Barry. What's your name?" 

The merman looked at him and faked irritation, like Barry's presence was annoying the crap out of him when he'd been the one to ask for him not to leave. "Len." 

"Is there anything I can get you, Len? Food, water, we're a little short on clothes, sorry." 

Len shook his head. "Sea. Go back." 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know what captain Thawne wants from you, but I promise I'll help you back to your family when this is all over." 

The merman gave him a doubtful look but didn't add anything. 

"What are you doing, talking to such a stupid creature?" 

Len let out a low growl showed his sharp teeth when Zolomon approached them. Barry glared and stayed close by the merman's side, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "What do you want, Hunter?" 

The pirate glanced at Barry's hand resting on Len's arm and held back a laugh. "Damn, didn't know you were into fish. The sun must've really fried your brain for you to be willing to put your dick into that thing." 

Len pulled his hands away from Barry's and brought them around to the shirt to close it a little more. 

"Piss off." Barry spat, feeling anger rising through him. He forced his voice to remain calm, for Len's sake. 

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you and 'it'," he threw a disgusted look at the merman, "alone." 

Barry tried to resist, he really did, but Zolomon only took a few steps before all the rage in his chest bubbled over. "He's not an 'it', you horse shit!" 

Len stared in shock, as did about ten other men close enough to hear. Zolomon turned back slowly. "What did you just say to me?" 

Barry didn't back down and stood defiantly. "You heard me." 

"Let's see what you hear after I cut your ears and tongue off!" The pirate shouted, pulling his sword out and walking back towards them. Barry moved in front of Len and shed his own sword. 

"Enough!" Thawne's voice seemed to stop time. Zolomon turned to his superior and lowered his weapon. "We have things to do, other than settle your childish tantrums. Get up, all of you, you've rested long enough." 

XXX 

They walked for the rest of the day, venturing deeper and deeper into the island until they finally came to a clearing. Len had closed his eyes but Barry was smarter than to think the merman had fallen asleep. He didn't comment or try to 'wake' him and let him burry himself into his chest and rest for a little. 

"We've arrived." 

Len's eyes immediately opened and glanced around at where they were. He let out a fearful groan and hid his face against Barry's neck. 

Barry stared but didn't understand what he was looking at. It was plenty of little oval pools no deeper than four feet dug into the ground but long enough to fit a.. mermaid. 

Barry's eyes widened in horror when he realized not all of the pools were empty; corpses, most of which with only bones left, were laying in some of them, ropes tied around what use to be their arms and connected to trees that rose at the end of every pond, stretching the upper half of their bodies out of the water and onto the land. 

It was getting dark but Barry was sure Len could make out every single detail of his brothers and sisters' skeletons. He tightened his hold on the merman and took a hesitant step back. 

"Bring the creature." Thawne ordered, but Barry was frozen. He couldn't let them do this to Len, couldn't let them kill him. 

He was in too much shock to react fast enough when two pirates each grabbed one of Len's arms and pried him out of Barry's hold. The merman started struggling and hissing violently but was powerless to do anything as he was dragged to one of the pools, his legs unable to gather enough strength and balance to walk. 

"Careful!" Barry shouted angrily. He wanted to kill every single pirate around them but he couldn't. He wasn't a fighter, could barely use a sword in a duel, and didn't stand a chance against a crew of almost twenty ruthless men. 

He was ignored as Len was stripped and shoved into one of the empty pools, kicking and biting. A pirate pulled his head up, nearly strangling him in the process while another passed ropes around his wrists and secured his arms above his head, tying him the same way all the other previous captives had been. 

Len's legs started changing a few seconds after they entered the water and his tail reappeared. He splashed furiously and yanked at the ropes, trying to pull himself out but only managing to arch his back up off the wood. 

"What do you want from him?" Barry yelled. 

Thawne crouched down on one knee and passed his hand through the merman's hair. "Its tears are the only thing powerful enough to activate the Lazarus pit." The hand combed over a few times, then gave a sharp tug, yanking Len's head to the side to whisper in his ear. "One tear. That's all I'm asking." He pulled out a little tube and pressed it against Len's cheek, right under his eyes. "You know you're not the first one of your kind to come here. Can't you hear your brothers and sisters' screams? Look at them. Dead. Dry. You can still survive if you give me what I'm asking." 

Len kept his eyes shut and breathed as calmly as he could. 

"No? Nothing? I wonder how fast you'll change your mind." 

Zolomon approached them with a lit torch and brought it near Len's face. The merman's eyes traveled from the flame, to Thawne, then closed again. 

"Start with its fingers." 

Zolomon grinned but a weight crashed into him and tackled him to the ground before he could follow on the order. Barry didn't think and just started hitting, his fists crashing into every part of the pirate's body that he could reach until he was yanked off, cursing every last one of them out. 

"Let him go, you stupid heartless squids!" 

He struggled to ripe his arms out of the two pirates' hold and throw himself back at Zolomon. The pirate stood slowly, his eyes full of rage. "You little.." He ended his insult by crashing his fist into Barry's stomach. 

Len tried to look at what was happening but Thawne held him still and slammed his head against the tree every time he tried to move away. 

"Interesting.." Thawne blew into the merman's ear. "He cares about you." 

Barry was pulled into the merman's field of vision, panting and groaning. "Len! It's gonna be okay! You're gonna be fine!" 

Thawne's lips stretched into a sick smile. "Len.. you two exchanged names. How sweet!" He looked at Barry and gave Zolomon a little nod. "Tell me, Len, do you care about Barry as much as he seems to care about you? He looks like he'd be willing to die to protect you. What are you willing to do for him?" 

Zolomon approached Barry slowly, a wide smile on his face. He pulled his sword out and looked back at Thawne. 

"One tear. And I'll let both of you go." 

Len's eyes traveled between Thawne and Barry, filled with concentration and frustration. "No." He stared at Barry with a devastated look. He was asking for permission to say no, Barry realized. 

"Len, he's bluffing! It's okay! It's all okay! This'll be o-" 

Thawne nodded at Zolomon and the pirate moved before anyone else could. His sword stabbed forward and Barry's sentence died on his lips, turning into a sharp gasp. 

"NO!" Len let out a furious scream and tried to turn away, struggling as Thawne pinched his cheeks in one hand and forced his head back in Barry's direction. 

"Look." 

Len squeezed his eyes shut and forced a sob back down his throat. 

"I said, look!" Thawne yelled at him. 

Len opened his eyes in time to see Barry collapse to the ground. He let out a choked whine and felt his eyes water despite himself. 

"Ah? Almost there! Come on, you can do it! Look at him, he's dead. Now isn't that word crying over?" 

The tube was still there, ready to collect the fruit of his pain the second it left his eye. He could feel his tears threatening to spill but he couldn't. Couldn't give these monsters what they wanted. 

He glared at Thawne, forging his emotions away and swallowed back his sorrow, letting rage take the place of sadness. 

"Still nothing? I guess you creatures lack a heart as well as a brain." Thawne stood up and pocketed the empty tube. "We need another one. This one seems to be broken." 

Len hissed at him and pulled at his restraints. His arms were already soar and his throat felt dry. 

"Let's see if you're still alive when we come back with another one of your siblings. I guess all these books about your kind were right about stone hearts. I wonder if they were right about you not standing half submersion." 

Len growled and glared as the captain crouched back down beside him. 

"You can feel it already, can't you? Your skin getting dry, your head getting heavy. You're not meant to be exposed to air while in your monster form, gets you all itchy and shit, doesn't it?" 

Len hissed again but the man didn't even flinch, chuckling lowly as he stood back up and leading the pirates back into where they'd come from, leaving only the merman and Barry behind. 

Len glanced at Barry, laying face down on the dirty ground, unmoving. 

This was all his fault. 

XXX 

Barry came back little by little, forcing his mind out of the fog it'd been plunged in. His limbs were cold and soar, like he'd been asleep for months. 

He pushed himself up on his elbows and slowly patted his chest where an unpleasant feeling was poking him. He winced as he pulled out the tranq dart and observed it. Why had Zolomon stabbed him with that instead of just killing him? Did Thawne want to give him a second chance? 

His vision became clearer and clearer and he gasped when he noticed that Len was still there. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees and crawled over, not trusting himself to stand just yet. 

"Len.. Len, wake up!" 

The merman's eyes flew open, filled with dizziness and surprise that he'd let himself fall into something approximating sleep. He stared at Barry in shock while the man untied his bonds.

"You're alive.. How?" 

Barry helped him the rest of the way into the water. "I don't know. Maybe Thawne grew a soul and decided to spare us. We need to get out of here." 

Len sunk under the water and resurfaced with a gasp of relief. "We?" 

"Yeah, both of us. I'm not leaving you here." 

Len's expression was beyond confused. "Why? Why you care?" 

Barry took a shaky breath and tried to remain calm in spite of the fear that the pirates would return. "Because you're different. You're not some monster people write about in books. You feel, and you care as well. Your beauty goes so much deeper than the surface and you deserve to go back to your own." 

Len pressed his hands down on the ground and pulled his chest out of the water. His eyes shone under the moonlight and Barry felt the world slip away from him for a second. 

All that mattered, all he could think about was the beautiful being in front of him. His hand stretched out and gently cupped Len's cheek, revealing soft and cool skin. The merman stared up at him, doubt still present. "I am not different." 

Barry smiled and pressed his forehead to Len's. "I'll work with what I get." 

Len's eyes flickered down to his lips and back almost fast enough for Barry not to notice. The merman sighed and closed his eyes. "I am not allowed." 

"Not allowed to what?" Barry asked softly. Worry shot through him as Len's expression mixed with fear and torment. "Len, you can trust me.. what are you not allowed?" 

"Caring, feeling. Father say it bad, makes weak." His voice was sad and tired. 

Barry gently stroked his thumb along Len's jaw. He'd never met anyone he felt so connected to. "Well I think your father's wrong. Caring makes us stronger. And I care about you, Len." 

The merman let out a sad chuckle and stared up at Barry. For the first time in years he let his emotions go, knowing Barry would be there to catch him when he fell. Tears of relief, stress, fear, anger, happiness, everything. He let them fall and looked up at Barry with shiny eyes. 

Barry gave him a comforting smile and pulled him in, bringing them closer until their lips were only an inch from each other.. before the two were suddenly ripped apart. 

Hands wrapped around Len's throat and arms with such brutality that a scream of pain and shock were ripped from him. An arm looped around Barry's abdomen while a dirty hand clamped over his mouth and yanked him away from the pool. 

Thawne pressed the tube under Len's eye just as another fresh tear slipped out. He grinned like a madman and lightly slapped Len's cheek a few times. "These creatures are too cold for tears of grief. Tears of love however.." 

Barry struggled in Zolomon's arms, managing to free his mouth. "Len, I didn't know! I'm sorry! I swear I had nothing to do with this!" 

The merman glanced at him and the betrayal in his eyes spoke a thousand words. Barry looked up at Thawne and did what Len had too much pride, or intelligence, to do; beg. 

"You don't need him anymore, let him go! Please, I'll do whatever you want, just release him." 

Thawne smirked mockingly and stood up, observing the tube for what felt like hours, pretending to make up his kind. 

He turned away and started walking back towards the path, addressing his crew when he spoke again. "Secure its bonds. Hunter, you know what to do." 

Len struggled helplessly as his arms were pulled back together and he was returned to his previous position. Barry screamed in frustration and tried to head butt Zolomon but the man moved his head and trapped Barry's on his shoulder by pressing one arm down on his windpipe. Barry struggled to breathe, uselessly pulling at the pirate's arms while the man searched for something in his pocket. 

Len winced as Zolomon jammed another dart into Barry's neck, watching as Barry went limp and was hauled over the pirate's shoulder before being carried away. 

The merman watched everyone leave, knowing better than to fight at this point. Barry's unconscious body disappeared behind the trees and bushes and only when Len was absolutely certain that he was alone, that no one was hiding and waiting for him to slip up anymore, that no one would come back for him.. did he allow himself to scream out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry woke up to the sound of laughter. He stirred, trying to pull himself completely awake and forced his eyes to open. He was laying face down, his hands tied under him and a throbbing pain clutching his chest. He rolled over with a groan and tried to make sense of what was happening around him. 

"Up." Zolomon's cold voice ordered. 

Barry looked up but had to close his eyes again to stop the spinning. 

"I said, up!" A hard kick to his stomach followed the words. Barry brought his knees up to his chest to protect himself and yelped as the pirate grabbed his arm and yanked him up. He looked behind the man at the other pirates sitting around a fire.

"Where are we?" He asked. He didn't recognize these trees but it was still night. No more than a few hours must've gone by. 

"Doesn't matter. Walk." 

"Where are we going?" The other pirates weren't paying any attention to them. He and Zolomon were the only ones moving away from the small camp. 

"Don't ask, just walk."

Barry didn't like this at all, a terrible feeling started settling in his stomach. Why was he being taken away? He stopped but was shoved forward. He stumbled and panic started getting the best of him. Zolomon grabbed his arm and stopped him from trying to run away, making him groan at the unnecessary amount of force being used. 

They walked for a few minutes before Barry was suddenly shoved to the ground. He tried to get up but Zolomon's boot settled on his chest and pinned him. He didn't understand. Why had he been taken? What did Zolomon want? 

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick." 

Barry's eyes widened in horror when the pirate pulled his sword out and swung back. This was it. This was how it all ended. 

"Hunter! Hunter, wait! Don't do it, I'm begging you! No!" 

A piercing screech echoed through the forest, freezing both of the men dead in their tracks. Zolomon stepped away, sword still raised. 

"What the hell was that?" 

Barry's heart was beating much too fast. He though he was about to have a heart attack. He rolled over and pushed himself up. 

"What the hell?! Get away from me!" 

When Barry turned back around, finally standing on his feet, Zolomon was gone. Movement in the bushes caught his attention right before a blood curling scream pierced his ears. 

Then nothing. 

Barry's breathing became nearly erratic. He took a few steps back, getting ready to run when whatever had taken Hunter decided he was next. 

But he wasn't fast enough. Not even close. In a blink he was slammed into a tree so violently his entire body shut down for a few seconds. 

When his ears stopped ringing and his word stopped spinning he finally made sense of what had attacked him. 

A woman was holding him against the tree, her strength unlike anything he'd ever seen in a human. Her brown eyes appeared golden under the moonlight and her mouth revealed sharp fang like teeth. 

A mermaid.. 

"I'm only going to ask this once," Her voice carried so much threat and rage, Barry couldn't imagine anyone being more angry, "where the fuck is my brother?" 

XXX 

"Where is he!?" The mermaid screamed, pulling Barry forward and slamming him back into the tree. 

Barry's vision danced under the impact. Dark stars flashed in front of him and dizziness clouded his mind. She didn't stop, hitting him again and again until he couldn't find the time to inhale anymore. 

"Lisa, stop! This one's my friend!" 

Barry was dropped to the ground. Familiar hands placed themselves over his forehead and pulse point. 

"Barry? Hi man.. sorry about that. You okay?" 

Barry managed to make eye contact and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Cisco.. I thought you were-"

"Dead? Yeah, me too. Lisa stopped the others from drowning me. Something about my hair she liked. We got to talking and she's actually really cool when she's not trying to kill humans." 

"Cisco!" The mermaid snapped. "Chit chat later!" 

"Right, sorry." Cisco turned back to Barry and started untying him. "Okay, so long story short. You need to help us out. Lisa's brother's missing. We think Thawne managed to snatch him up. Do you know anything? His name's-"

"Len.." Barry finished. Memories came flooding back to him. 

"Yeah, exactly! How'd you know?" 

"You took him!" Lisa growled furiously. "Where is he?" 

Barry looked around them, trying to find the path back but he had no clue where they were or how to get back to Len. He'd been out for the entire ride and had never stepped on this island before. 

"I.. I don't know. I mean I know where he is! But I don't know how to get there." 

"Describe!" Lisa urged, pushing the conversation forward. 

"It was, uhm, this place with mini pools. There were other mermaids. They were.." he winced, "dead.. They left him there and said something about-" 

Lisa interrupted him. "I know where it is!" She started running before either of the men could ask any questions. Barry tried his best to follow but she was incredibly fast. He couldn't keep up. 

The run felt like the longest he'd ever done. Time stretched by so slowly a snail would have carried it to destination faster. 

He pushed a branch aside and finally recognized where they were. He ran even though his legs burned and his chest ached for air, he ran in a desperate attempt to fix his mistake, he ran for Len. 

He ran between the empty pools until he reached Len, only allowing himself to inhale properly when he collapsed beside the merman. 

Len wasn't moving. Lisa had ripped his bonds away with her teeth and was shouting at him, plunging him under water over and over again, but obtaining no response. 

She was speaking a language Barry had never heard before but he could understand what she was saying. Through her insults and orders she was begging for her brother to come back to her. 

"Len.." 

Barry felt warm tears spilling out of his eyes. This couldn't be. It was all his fault. If not for him Len never would have been take in the first place. 

Lisa screamed and slapped her brother with such strength Barry flinched without even being touched. 

Cisco stood a few feet away, not daring to come close to the devastated mermaid. 

Barry let a sob claw its way out of his throat. "No.. god, please, no.." He moved into the pool, uncaring for the cold water's bite on his skin, and sank to his knees. "Come on, dont leave." He wrapped his arms around Len's torso and pulled him close, letting his tears soak his cheeks and trickle down his face onto Len's back. "Stay.." 

Len gasped in his arms and let out a strangled whine, weakly struggling against him. Lisa released a string of curses and covered her face with her hands. Barry let sobs of relief rock his body as he hugged Len close. 

"What.." The merman's question trailed off. "Lisa.." 

"You're okay, Lenny. You're safe now." She promised, gently combing through his hair. 

The merman groaned tiredly and didn't try to move just yet. Barry reluctantly detached himself when Lisa started pulling her brother out of the pool. 

Len's legs shifted back a few seconds later. 

"He can't walk." Barry told her shyly. 

"Yes, I know my brother. Thank you." Lisa spat. She frowned as if trying to concentrate. 

"I'll carry him." Barry offered. 

Lisa gave him a suspicious glare but allowed him to scoop Len up. 

He and Cisco followed behind the mermaid as she led them through the forest. Len had dozed off again and was resting with his head nuzzled against Barry's neck. 

Lisa would glance back at them every ten seconds, making sure her brother was still breathing. 

"He likes you." She noted. 

Barry looked at the sleeping man in his arms and back at Lisa. "Really?" 

She didn't answer him and kept having forward. 

"I know she's a little cold," Cisco whispered to him, "but you gotta understand, she's on edge right now. She'll warm up eventually." 

Barry nodded and hurried his pace, catching up to Lisa. "I have a question." 

She threw him a glare but waved her hand in the air as a green light. 

"How are you so.. human? You can walk and talk with no problem whatsoever, like you've done this a million times before." 

Lisa let out a loud sigh. "Let's just say I'm not chief of our pod for no reason. My brother's never been on land before. Neither has most of our group. It's considered suicide." 

"But you have." Barry stated casually. 

Lisa nodded. "Yep. I was exiled for a few years by dear old dad until I was old enough to come back and beat the shit out of him. Old fuck's dead now but he's left his fair share of marks behind." She threw a sad look at Len but quickly masked her emotions. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Barry asked. 

"What do you know about our kind?" She cocked an eyebrow and waited patiently for him to answer. 

"I.." Nothing. He didn't know anything about mermaids and mermen. Four days ago he hadn't even known they could change their tails into legs. "Not much, to be honest." 

"There's a saying in our language. Roughly translated it goes along the line of 'home's water is the best medicine'. We can heal back from some of the deadliest wounds, as long as we're in sea water." 

"That's fascinating." Barry didn't want to push it but he couldn't help his curiosity. "What else can you do?" 

"A lot. Some of us are gifted with more specific talents like communicating with other sea creatures, turning water into ice, manipulating the weather, I could go on for hours. Other than that it's all pretty basic stuff. Our tears activate forgotten pits that bring back the dead or prolong life, our voices can make humans kill them selves, and our kisses can turn you into one of us." 

Barry nodded along, trying to hide his amazement but failing miserably. How fascinating.. 

"Where are we going exactly?" Barry asked. They'd been walking for almost an hour and he didn't even know their destination. 

"Back home, obviously. At least for us. I don't particularly care what you do." 

Barry stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what?" A wave of sadness overtook him. Of course they were going back to the ocean. Why hadn't he realized earlier? 

"The water." Lisa gestured obviously. "What? Did you think we were going to the North Pole or something? I'm taking my brother back to where he belongs before any more of your race try to hurt us." 

Her words didn't hold any hatred, merely some caution and explanations. 

"Lenny doesn't like killing. Don't make me take the lives of more pirates." 

Barry frowned in confusion. "..take lives of.. Wait, you killed my old crew?" He didn't know why he sounded so surprised. 

"Not all of them." Lisa sighed exasperated. "One of them got away, your captain, I think." She shrugged casually. "But, hey, at least I got Lenny's tear back." 

She turned to him again, anger clear in her voice. "How did they even get that one out of him? I haven't seen him cry, ever. What the hell did you do to him?" 

Barry didn't know what to say. He couldn't begin to describe everything Thawne had put the merman through to get what he wanted. Pain, threat of bodily harm, manipulation, emotional leverage, leaving him to die a slow and painful death. 

And yet it had been Barry that had caused that tear, with words and the barest minimum of respect. 

"We're here." Cisco shimmed in, saving Barry from an awkward answer. 

Barry stared ahead at the beach. A fishing deck stretched out a few yards into the sea and waves crashed against the wood with peaceful splashes. 

Barry's throat felt tight. This was goodbye. Every step along the bridge felt heavier and heavier. Len's weight was barely noticeable through the crushing pressure in his chest. 

"I'll take it from here." Lisa said. Her tone was softer than previously. 

Len's eyes slowly opened. They seemed feverish and exhausted. Barry tried to give him a comforting smile but it probably came out as an ugly grimace. He set the merman down on shaky legs and forced himself to let go when Lisa took over to help support his weight. 

"Thank you." She looked up at him. "For taking care of this moron until I found your crew." 

Len gave her a mumbled groan of protest but stayed otherwise quiet. He glanced at Barry and nodded once. 

Barry nodded back. 

And then they were gone. 

Barry thought he caught a glance of gold through the water but the sun's glare could just as easily have been mistaken for a tail. 

Cisco patted him on the back. "Damn.. what a story to tell, eh?" 

"Yeah." Barry couldn't tear his eyes away from the water. It was only when Cisco snapped his fingers under his nose that he finally pulled himself out of his bubble. 

"Come on, let's get out of here." 

Barry nodded and followed slowly behind his friend. It all felt unreal, like this whole thing a had been a dream. 

He couldn't sleep, his mind was too busy. Every time he closed his eyes, Len's tail appeared in front of him. 

Cisco and he had parted ways in the evening, both of them returning to their lives as if nothing had happened. Cisco was going back to Central and would find a new crew to take him in, hopefully one without an insane captain. He heard Starling had good teams. 

Barry didn't know where he was going. The library was being taken care of. Iris was fine without him. 

What was left for him to do? 

He sighed frustrated and shoved the blankets off himself. He needed air. 

The moon was shining above the village as he walked between the houses. It was a warm night. Not a soul roaming the place. Just peace and quiet. 

He walked the ten minutes back to the docks and inhaled deeply. The salt stung his nose but seemed to have the desired effect and clear his head. 

The water danced a few feet under him. He walked along the sea, trying to wander deeper. A tight feeling in his chest felt like a voice calling out to him. 

He walked to the end of the fishing dock, one just like where he'd said goodbye to Len, water all around him, disconnected from reality. 

He looked far into the distance and smiled sadly. The waves danced and sung a beautiful melody as they hit the wooden poles below him. Every three seconds. 

Crash. One. Two. Three. Crash. 

In and out, in time with his breathing as he relaxed into the smooth rhythm. 

Two. Three. Cr-

Pain exploded in his stomach, seizing, sudden, too quick to stop from spreading throughout his body. He couldn't breathe. Everything was burning and wet and too much. 

"Hurts doesn't it?" 

Barry couldn't move, couldn't hear. He was powerless as his mind desperately tried to panic through the thick fog of confusion that overwhelmed him and drowned all his senses out. 

Thawne gently blew the smoke out of his pistol and pocketed the weapon in his belt. His hand caught Barry's throat as the young man's knees bucked, holding him upright. 

"You took everything from me, my ship, my crew, my entire future. And now I've taken everything from you." 

Barry could see his former captain's lips moving but only a muffled sound got to his brain. His stomach burned and burned and he could taste pennies in his mouth. 

"Goodbye, mister Allen. I hope the monsters you seem to cherish so much managed to get to you before you bleed out completely. Although you know what they say." The man smirked mockingly and threw his weight against the young man. Barry's eyes widened as he suddenly realized he was falling, second before his body hit the water.

The surface seemed to be getting further and further away and a trail of red followed him as he started sinking. He saw Thawne's blurry form leaning over the water, then darkness as he found himself unable to keep his eyes open any longer. 

"Revenge is best served cold." Thawne whispered, staring coldly at the water before turning back and starting towards the village again. 

Fear. 

That was all Barry could think. He was scared. His lungs burned with the need to inhale and only more blood seeped out of his abdomen the more he held onto his breath. 

The water bit into his skin, penetrating his clothes, engulfing him in a freezing embrace. 

Images started flashing in front of him, short flashes with faces hidden inside. 

His mother, his father, Iris, Cisco.. 

Len. 

Len was there too. His eyes, his lips, his frown, his magnificent tail, shining under the moonlight like a beacon of hope. 

So real, Barry could almost reach out and touch him, like he was right in front of him. His hand moved out, slowed and numbed by the strain of the water. 

His fingers met cool skin and the water around him shifted as Len moved in and wrapped his arms around him. 

So real. 

A gentle kiss pressed to his lips and Barry gasped, the pressure in his lungs far too strong for him to fight anymore. But his chest didn't fill with water like they should have, it was like he'd pulled in a regular breath. He pulled in another. And another. And kept breathing normally. 

The water didn't feel as cold anymore. The burn in his stomach felt like a numb buzz. And his head was clearing, he could think. 

Len's concerned face and came into focus through the blurry fog, more beautiful in his true form than ever before. His tail moved slowly under them, swimming freely in the endless waters. 

"What are you doing here?" 

His question should've come out as muffled bubbles but the words left his mouth as they'd sounded in his head. Clear and understandable. 

Len gave him a little smirk and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Maybe I wasn't ready to say goodbye." 

His previously broken english was now perfectly comprehensible. Barry could hear all the intonations and dips in Len's voice that the language barrier had been blocking before. 

"I don't understand.." He admitted softly. This shouldn't be possible. He should be dead. 

"I'll explain everything once we get to safety. I promise." Len gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Just trust me for now." 

The aquatic landscapes flew by as Len swam through the water, powerful and unstoppable, moving further and further away from the coast, disappearing into the ocean and taking Barry with. 

Life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. I really cannot stress enough how much knowing what you guys think of my work means to me


End file.
